


Chronicles of the Slutty Founders

by StormiTheCriminal



Category: Naruto
Genre: I have No Excuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiTheCriminal/pseuds/StormiTheCriminal
Summary: Chronicles of the various explicit adventures of the founders.Chapter 1: Self-care (Izuna)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chronicles of the Slutty Founders

Rated E

_Characters_ : Izuna

_Setting_ : Guest bedroom in the Fire Daimyo’s palace

x.X.x

As he steps into his temporary room, Izuna swiftly undoes the knot of his obi and lets it fall to the floor behind him. His mantle soon follows and the young Uchiha allows his aching frame to fall face down onto the gloriously soft mattress at the center of the room.

He groans in pleasure and his body melts into the expensive silk fabrics covering the bed. The weeklong trip through harsh winter snow and windy mountain ranges was definitely worth the belly full of delicious food and bed-chamber fit for a king. Or a Daimyo – which is who they are visiting.

Something to do with the Senju and Uchiha brokering peace? Izuna hadn’t paid much attention to his brother’s earlier lecture, how could he when the table was covered in meats the clan hadn’t seen in months?

It probably is a good idea to bathe before he tucks in for the night, but that would involve _moving_ , and Izuna doesn’t think he is capable of that at the moment. But there also happens to be his – _ahem_ – problem he’s been desperately quelling for the past few days.

Uchiha Izuna has a notoriously high sex drive and his position as clan heir allows him access to anyone he wants _whenever he wants_ – except when Madara is around. His brother has a strict rule against fucking on missions even though Izuna only follows this when Madara is there to enforce it. This means Izuna has gone without his tried and true stress reliever for a week.

And though he did see a few servants eyeing him up, he doesn’t think Madara would appreciate him getting cozy with the Daimyo’s help. At least not until they are on better terms – hopefully, tomorrow.

His cock swells in protest of its neglect and the Uchiha groans again for an entirely different reason. Izuna shifts his hips and hisses at the scratchy feeling of his pants rubbing against him. He turns onto his back and pulls himself up against the generous supply of pillows propped up against the headboard.

Just to be safe, Izuna stretches out his senses to ensure no one is nearby. The last thing he needs is a staff member interrupting him. Or, even worse, _his brother_.

With swift confirmation that he is alone, and the hallways are clear, Izuna pushes his pants down over his hips to release his length. It bounces out of the waistband and right into Izuna’s waiting hand.

Pleasuring himself dry is not ideal but moving to get something to smooth the way is equally as unappealing, so he will just deal with it.

The Uchiha heir begins with slow, measured strokes intended to bring himself to full hardness. His other arm reaches up to the pillow behind his head and his eyes slid closed so he can enjoy the session to its fullest.

His pumps become smoother as he catches precum leaking from the tip and he begins deliberately stroking the sensitive slit.

Izuna nips his bottom lip and he swallows down a groan. Heat spreads through his abdomen and he presses the crown of his head further into the pillows behind him. The extended sexual hiatus seems to have made him more sensitive than usual and he knows he won’t last very long.

He brings his knees up and kicks his pants off of one leg so he can spread his thighs wide. His free hand comes down to firmly cup his balls and massage them. Izuna is unable to catch a moan in time and he sucks in a breath of air through his teeth. Absently he also notes he needs a trim, but that thought is soon forgotten and replaced with the rising pleasure he is delivering to himself.

“Fuck,” he whispers, surprised at how fast he is approaching climax but not at all bemused by it. He wishes he had something to penetrate himself with. The only way to bring himself to completion faster is by probing his prostate.

His hands speed up and his knees jump with sporadic spikes of pleasure whenever he brushes his thumb along the underside of his cockhead. His mouth opens around shallow pants and he suppresses a keen as the heat warms him even further.

He yanks even harder on himself as his desperation for release rises. He is so _so_ close. His toes curl into the silk blankets and his abdominal muscles roll with the waves of pleasure.

Izuna arches against the pillows and abandons his fondling to shove his knuckles into his mouth. He is typically loud and not ashamed of it, but he definitely does not want to draw that type of attention to himself.

After a few more aggressive pumps, the white-hot coil finally snaps and his body jerks into a sharp arch and a broken gasp forces its way through his lips and past his hand.

The frantic strokes do not stop, he continuously yanks on his length using his spilled seed as a further lubricant.

It is only when he becomes too sensitive to keep going that he stops and falls bonelessly to the sheets. He probably should have put a towel down, but in the glow of a glorious orgasm, he can’t seem to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a request!  
> You can do so in the comments or here, @chroniclesofthesluttyfounders, on my Tumblr! ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
